paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The SAMBA Patrol
The SAMBA Patrol is a group of six pups that help Selena, their Leader, fix troubles and Problems throughout Rio De Janeiro, like the Paw Patrol, except sometimes things run differently as it takes place in Brazil. The SAMBA Patrol belongs to Sonar553 and ClockwerkSamurai12 Members Selena: Female, Human; The Leader of SAMBA Patrol Alexis: Male (surprisingly); The Police Pup Lianne: Female; The Recycler Pup Aviador: Female; The Tomboyish Airborne Pup Diango: Male; The Construction Pup Rachel: Female; The Fire Pup Rosaletta: Female; The Water Pup Hasta Fiesta: Genderless; The 18 Wheeler Ramiez aka The Ice Falcon: Male; The Lone Wolf Manuel: Male; Former Strength Pup Personality Selena: Much like her cousin, Ryder, she is a tech savvy. Though when Carnival comes, she is a party girl. She is often shy around people she meets, and is being secretly admired by Carlos, Ryder's pen pal. She is really nice when get to be known better, but can really be agitated. Alexis: Alexis (AKA Alex) is a male pup that is always loyal and nice to others. He is really cautious, weary and sometimes mysterious. He is low-tempered and, if he gets uptight, he lets the problem blow like the wind within a few minutes. He and Aviador are best friends. Some pups suspect that Alexis even has a crush on her too. Lianne: Much like Rocky, she is best friends with Rosaletta (irony) and Rachel. She also isn't a big fan of water. She is really kind and caring, and empathetic too, but somewhat sensitive and over-cautious. Aviador: Aviador is a female pup who acts a lot tomboyish. He is really daring, extroverted and a show-off. He sometimes becomes a little mean from time to time but she would usually apologize. She is also loyal, caring and nice. There are rumors that Alexis may have a crush on her, but it's not 100% positive. Diango: Much like Rubble, he's a tough pup with a soft side. He is also, like Rubble, a fan of Apollo the Super Pup. He really participates well and follows what needs to be done-a cooperative pup. He may be tough, but he is hardly offended unless at times. Rachel: Rachel is female pup who is known to speak Spanish, but can't perfect her English (at least not yet). Rachel is somewhat sensitive and doesn't like it when others say something mean about her Spanish dialect. She is, however, very kind, caring, nice, generous, a ton of other traits. Rosaletta: Rosaletta (His pup-pals call her Rosa) is a female pup that is kind, caring, nice, practically anything positive you can save to her. She is also known to be a true beauty, Rosaletta is, however, feisty, short-tempered and way too cautious. She and Lianne are best friends. She hardly gets along with Aviador as she yells at her for the most simple things. She and Zuma have a crush on each other. Appearance TBA Likes TBA Dislikes TBA Voice Actors Rosaletta: Anne Hathaway Rest are coming soon! Category:Groups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Category:Protagonists Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Mature Pups